Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum
Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum o Canción del Baño es una canción de la película Blancanieves y los siete enanos, considerada la primera canción del canon animado de Disney. Después de que Blancanieves les dice a los enanitos que tienen que lavarse, ellos deciden cantar mientras están afuera lavandose. Letra Doc, Gruñón |-|Original= Step up to the tub 'Tain't no disgrace Just pull up your sleeves And get 'em in place Then scoop up the water And rub it on your face And go brrr, brrr, brrr Pick up the soap Now don't try to bluff Work up a lather An' when ya got enough Get your hands full of water Ya snort and ya snuff And go brrr, brrr, brrr Ya douse and douse Ya scrub and scrub Ya sputter and splash all over the tub You may be cold and wet when you're done But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun So splash all ya like 'Tain't any trick As soon as you're through You'll feel mighty slick Bunch of old nanny goats Ya make me sick, Goin' brrr, brrr, brrr Now scrub good and hard It can't be denied That he'll look mighty cute As soon as he's dried But it's good for the soul And it's good for the hide To go brrr, brrr, brrr |-|Traducción= Paso a la bañera 'No es una desgracia Solo quítate las mangas Y ponerlos en su lugar Luego recoge el agua Y frótalo en tu cara Y ahora brrr, brrr, brrr Recoge el jabón Ahora no intentes farolear Trabajar una espuma Y cuando ya tienes suficiente Llena tus manos de agua Ya resopló y ya rapé Y ahora brrr, brrr, brrr Ya sofocar y apagar Ya exfoliante y exfoliante Ya salpicar y salpicar por toda la bañera Puede que esté frío y mojado cuando termine Pero tienes que admitir que es una buena diversión limpia Así que salpica todos como 'No hay ningún truco Tan pronto como hayas terminado Sentirás una poderosa mancha Montón de viejas cabras niñeras Ya me pone enfermo, Entra' brrr, brrr, brrr Ahora frote bien y duro No se puede negar Que se verá muy lindo Tan pronto como se seque Pero es bueno para el alma Y es bueno para la piel Para ir brrr, brrr, brrr |-|España= Sin miedo empezáis Y no os asustéis Pues si os remangáis Más fácil lo haréis. Recoged mucha agua Después os remojáis y hacéis Brr, brr, brr. Coged el jabón Y sin vacilar Con mucha espuma La cara hay que mojar. Y con agua en las manos Debéis inspirar, soltar Brr, brr, brr. Mojad y frotad lavad y limpiad También salpicad y chapotead. Tal vez sentís frescor y humedad Pero os va a divertir la novedad. No habrás de olvidar Ni la nariz Y te sentirás Muy limpio y feliz. Panda de nenas, Es que me enfermáis Si hacéis brr, brr, brr. Bien fuerte frotad No hay que negar Que será una beldad Después de secar. Pues si el cuerpo bañáis Limpia el alma tendréis si hacéis Brr, brr, brr. |-|Latinoamérica= No tengan temor Que el agua hace bien Y no es deshonor que limpios estén Con las manos el agua Se unta en la cara Y hacen brrr, brrr, brrr Se toma el jabón Sin preocupación Se hace la espuma Y sin aflicción Toman agua en sus manos Se da un remojón Y brrr, brrr, brrr Se moja y te mojas Se frota y se talla Se lava y te lava Y luego se enjuaga Se mojaran haya lo verán Que es divertido y que gozarán Al terminar les gustara La piel perfumada Les quedara Parecen viejas locas De suciedad Con su brrr, brrr, brrr Remojarlo bien Empapelo y ya Y cuando se seque Muy bien lucirá Y sera un gran placer Escucharlo también hacer Brrr, brrr, brrr Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs